Tiny Dancer
by olgreeneyes
Summary: Songfic to Elton John's Tiny Dancer JPLE


_Blue jean baby, _

She is pretty straight-laced. When it comes to school uniforms, she is a total stickler who will bust you if even if your tie has a drop of marmalade on it. And since she became a prefect, she's gone even more overboard. But on weekends and Hogsmead trips, she always wears her jeans. She's the last to admit it, but she loves those things—and she looks damn good in them too.

_L.A. lady, _

She always talks about L.A. to her friends. I was never sure what it was until I asked Moony, the muggle studies nerd, about it. Apparently she's taking a year off after Hogwarts to live there, very unlike her. Everyone expects her to be a Healer or work for the Ministry, but she likes to keep everyone guessing, including me. That's what I love about her: her spontaneity and zeal for life.

_Seamstress for the band._

She makes her own clothes too. Innumerable times, I've snuck down from my dorm to sneak out late at night and found her sewing little details on t-shirts or those jeans of hers. I asked her about it once; worried that she didn't have enough money to buy clothes. But she just threw her head back and laughed that amazing laugh she has and told me that she just loves to design her own things and clothing stores don't know what they're doing.

_Pretty eyed, _

And those eyes. I could write pages and pages about her eyes alone. They're the first thing you see when you look at them simply because they're so green. And with her fair skin and red—no, auburn—hair, they stand out even more. I could stare into them for hours and hours and never get bored. But then she gives me a funny look and I have to pretend she has something on her face, and she spend five minutes trying to rub of nonexistent ink from her nose. When she finds out there was none there (and she _always_ finds out, mind you) she gets mad. It's the price I pay for just a glance into those eyes.

_Pirate smile, _

Second to her eyes, I love her smile. When she does something mischievous (and she does from time to time), she gets this glint in her eye and this evil little smile she tried to hold back. I've tried to get pictures of this devilish grin, but the photo-smile is never the same. It's unable to replicate and only hers.

_You'll marry a music man._

And she loves her music. Muggle bands I've never heard of: the Doors, the Beatles, Simon and Garfunkle. One time, fourth year, I was flying by her window (coincidence, I assure you, that she had just gotten out of the shower… and she kept her towel on the whole time) and she put on _Dream On_. I swear she was sending me subliminal messages with that song.

_Ballerina, _

One time, on one of our many patrols together as Heads, she admitted to me that she took classic ballet for seven years before she started Hogwarts. She even showed me a little, just to prove it. I mean, she's a total klutz when she walks (and I mean that in the most endearing way—she gets the cutest look of frustration on her face when she trips and falls), but when she dances…wow. She just looks so graceful and beautiful.

_You must have seen her dancing in the sand._

One time I looked out my window to the lake and saw her dancing by the shore. There was no music, just her dancing slowly, completely absorbed in her steps, dancing flawlessly and elegantly. I watched her for hours, dancing beautifully.

_And now she's in me, always with me,_

She is under my skin. Since I first set my eyes on her when we were eleven, she's been the only girl in my heart. Sure, I've dated other girls, but it's just never worked out because they all fail miserably in comparison to her perfection.

_Tiny dancer in my hand._

On another memorable patrol, we were walking down by the dungeons, a place she hates to be at night. It was Halloween and everything was really spooky. Suddenly, a suit of armor fell to the floor with a crash near us and out of fear, she grabbed my hand. It was only for a moment, but I don't think I'll ever forget how perfectly it seemed to fit into mine. I'll have to remember to thank Peeves for that one day.

_Jesus freaks out in the street,_

I ran into her at Diagon Alley before school started this year. Of course, she screamed at me and stomped away, but before she saw me, I saw... her. In her natural element. She was talking and laughing with her friends, not even paying any mind to the creepy guy trying to sell her amulets nearby.

_Handing tickets out for God._

"Protect your pretty neck then, girlie?" a vendor asked sinisterly as she passed him. She rounded on him and unleashed that famous red-head temper (that I've been on the receiving end so many times) upon him. In some ways, I felt sorry for the poor guy. Almost.

"Do you really think that I'm stupid enough to believe that wearing that piece of metal around my neck will stop Voldemort from attacking me? Do you think that he'll hold up his wand, see this, apologize and politely leave?" she asked viciously.

_Turning back she just laughs,_

She turned and marched away, head held high. But as soon as she was out of earshot of the vendor, her mouth cracked into that brilliant smile and she and her friends burst into giggles. It was as if a heavenly choir had broken into a "Hallelujah" chorus and all I could do is stand there dumbly with my mouth agape.

_The boulevard is not that bad._

"That was amazing," said one of her friends. "Where did you learn to be such a ball-buster?" She shrugged innocently.

"I grew up in the heart of London, things like this are kind of a common sight for me," she explained. "In fact, that was kind of tame compared to what I'm used to." How can anyone not be completely head-over-heels in love with a girls so... confident?

_Piano man he makes his stand,_

My friends and I put together a little band for the talent show that she and I organized. I played guitar, Sirius drums, Peter bass and Moony piano. She said that she had only showed up to see us because of Moony; because the two of them were friends. For some reason, it made me want to smash that keyboard of his over his head. But he assured me that what she said was just a cover; that she wanted to see me, but was afraid of what people would say if she finally admitted that she liked me, which, he assured me, she did. The urge to break an instrument over his head suddenly left me and was replaced by one to hug him.

_In the auditorium._

As we were announced, the four of us came up on stage to, if I may say so, uproarious applause. I was very pleased to see that she was part of the cheering crowd. In fact, I was so pleased that I had problems pulling my strap over my head and almost dropped my guitar. Of course, the crowd just though it was part of our act, we are, after all, huge pranksters. If only they knew.

_Looking on she sings the songs,_

I played the opening riff of the song and about a quarter of the girls in the audience screamed. We picked a muggle favorite: the Beach Boys' "Wouldn't It Be Nice" to cover. Lily wasn't part of the screaming girls, but she just stood there with a huge smile on her face, looking at me. The connection was just... magic. And right then, I knew that she loved me as much as I loved her.

_The words she knows, the tune she hums._

It was the most sexy thing ever to see her saying those words to me, even if it was just a song. "Wouldn't it be nice if we were older and we wouldn't have to wait so long?" As soon as we finished the song, I unplugged my guitar, slung it over my back and rushed out through the crowd to her. No one else seemed to know what was going on, but all I could think of was how much I wanted my lips on hers. So I grabbed her and kissed with the ferocity of a starving man. She responded with the same enthusiasm and (I'm not boasting about my kissing abilities or anything, but) everyone applauded.

_But oh how it feels so real,_

I couldn't believe it. Here I was, finally dating the girl of my dreams. My life was complete. You know what the best part is? Anytime I want (within reason, of course), I can just go up and kiss her. And she doesn't mind! In fact, sometimes I'll just be sitting in the Common Room reading and she'll come up and kiss me! Sometimes I wonder if it's impossible to really be this happy; that this is some sort of wonderful dream and I'm going to wake up. But then she kisses me and I think, 'How can something this great be a dream?'

_Lying here with no one near._

Our best date by far: I had the house elves pack us a picnic dinner on a beautiful evening near the end of the term. I pulled out all the stops, hovering candles, lilies everywhere, bug-repelling charms, you know. And it was the best evening of my life. After we ate, I cleared away the food magically and the two of us just lay for hours, staring at the stars. We didn't need to speak, we were just happy to be so close to each other.

_Only you and you can't hear me,_

Finally, she fell asleep in my arms. Nothing was more perfect than that moment. I bent forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead, not enough to wake her up, but enough to make her smile slightly in her sleep.

_When I say softly, slowly,_

With the stars shining so brilliantly with such a beautiful girl in my arms, a sudden poetic sense came over me. Thinking of an Elton John song she used to hum while we patrolled, I opened my mouth and sang:

_Hold me closer tiny dancer,_

_Count the headlights on the highway,_

_Lay me down in sheets of linen,_

_You had a busy day today._

Author's Note: In speaking of the crazy amulet vendors in the "Jesus freaks" line, I am in no way implying that Jesus is Voldemort, or anything to that like, so please don't get offended. It was just a hard line to match to something and that was the best I could do. I apologize to anyone I have offended.


End file.
